The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The intent of this breeding program is to produce stronger pot plant varieties with attractive flower colors. The new variety was discovered as seedling within the planned breeding program. This seedling is a result from the crossing of the female parent, an undistributed proprietary variety referred to as 9626 with the male parent, an undistributed proprietary variety referred to as 9659. The crossing was made by the inventor, Daniel van der Spek in the summer of 1999. ‘Sidasand’ was selected as a single plant by Daniel van der Spek in May of 2001 in Nootdorp, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Sidasand’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Nootdorp, The Netherlands and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through 6 successive generations.